


damos: Fic: PGP-PS (B7)

by damos



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Post Gauda Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damos/pseuds/damos





	damos: Fic: PGP-PS (B7)

  
  
  
**Entry tags:** |   
[b7](http://damos.livejournal.com/tag/b7), [fic](http://damos.livejournal.com/tag/fic)  
  
---|---  
  
_ **Fic: PGP-PS (B7)** _

PGP-PS

  
Servalan,  
Don't worry, I've encoded the message. Your eyes only and all that.

Sources tell me that the goings on at Zerok went according to plan. The recent disappearance of Zukan must mean that the rebel summit met its predicted end. Now I can safely predict Avon will find Blake for you. It should only take a few days. Yes, Vila surviving Maladaar was a surprise and it will lead to another. It is now clear that Avon will not only find Blake, but he will also kill him.

Cheers. Hope this gets me back in your good graces. Hope even more that it means we can finally discuss my terms.

Yours,  
Carnell


End file.
